


Tea: Earl Grey, Hot

by strangeworks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Senpai Notice Me, Slow Romance, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uniform Kink, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks
Summary: You have been assigned to the Enterprise's Bridge as an Ensign. But you've also been assigned to... having unrequited preferences for Captain Picard. He does not speak with you beyond his direct orders, much to your dismay. He has no reason to, of course, but his professional demeanour ensures that your overtures always fall flat.In a struggle with whether you should ignore or act on your feelings, some very strange dynamics offer to spice everything up.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard / Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Tea: Earl Grey, Hot

You were growing extremely tired at your station. You had been working the ship the whole day, avoiding incoming asteroid belts, redirecting courses at the last minute so as to visit a distant colony. Your eyelids were growing heavier by the minute, just out of sheer exhaustion. You only had one more hour until the night crew took over; but that hour would feel like centuries.

Commander Riker barked an order behind you; complying as if you were an automaton. Speaking of which, you truly envied Commander Data in his lack of need for sleep. You would've asked him if he could take over your station, but you didn't know him very well. In fact, you didn't know _anyone_ on board the Enterprise at all... you'd been thrown right into the crew about half-way through it's inauguration for space exploration. Everyone was a mere acquaintance. 

Captain Picard rounded the corner of his ready room, walking up the ramp to where Worf was situated.

"Lieutenant, has there been any news on the Ferengi vessel?" 

His voice was oddly... enthralling. And for some reason, you felt an odd shift in your thinking. A feeling that was so indescribably tangible, yet seemingly out of nowhere: just how attraction usually developed. A mild shot of adrenaline coursed through your veins as you tried to focus on the screen ahead of you. No way were you developing some sort of... crush on the Captain. That would _not_ be good. He would never return it, and your unrequited overtures would most certainly be met with quiet rejection. You'd never seen him with a woman before... you'd heard rumours of him and Doctor Crusher, yes; even ones of a mysterious woman whose name remained anonymous.

You definitely had no chance, that was sure. But like all human emotions, this would be relatively uncontrollable; you'd merely have to wait until it passed.

"Engage." Picard's voice broke you from your sleepy thoughts. Your back went rigid as you stared at the empty screen in pure anxiety. You had not heard the command, thus, you could not execute it. You gulped, your hands hovering over the screen.

"Ensign, L/N." Data started, curiously leaning over to see your screen.

"Ensign?" Commander Riker's voice was unapologetic. 

"I-I seem to have forgotten what the marking is." You were hyper-aware of every single part of your body in that moment; sheer embarrassment enveloping your very being.

Commander Riker relayed the order once again, a little more gently upon noticing your lack of confidence.

"Now, engage." Picard did not share the same sentiments, a faint trace of irritation lacing his words.

The ship moved into a higher warp speed. You felt the tension upon the new speed for a moment, but quickly acclimatized in adaption of the torque. Picard crossed the floor of the Bridge to retire to his ready room without another word.

"Ensign L/N." Riker swung his leg up onto the console's connecting piece to the floor. His motion was mildly uncomfortable and almost inappropriate, but you nonetheless turned your attention to the senior officer.

"You'd better go speak with him." He grimaced. "This is the third time you've made a mistake in a span of a few star dates."

"It won't happen again." Your eyes went wide as you wildly gestured your hands in reassurance.

"Unfortunately, you're easily replaceable." Riker inhaled apprehensively. "You should go talk to him."

Data was watching you through the corner of his eye, obviously intrigued as to what was happening.

"O-okay." You moved a little bit to your left, waiting for him to remove his leg that was blocking you from getting up. He realized how he was standing, and reassume straightened posture. You swivelled the chair back to where it was and brushed your uniform off, giving Riker a thankful nod.

You hesitantly rang the doors once you reached them, your heart leaping up into your throat. Partially because of a possible ejection from duty, but also because of your new, stupid attraction.

"Come." Picard's voice muffled voice was forceful.

"Hello, sir." You stepped in, allowing the doors to close behind you. He was reading a book. He looked up at you, his hands splayed evenly across the forest-green cover, his fingertips grazing across the golden font.

"What is it, Ensign?" Picard sat up straight in his chair, marking his page before putting the novel down. He looked at you a little... incredulously, his undivided attention given to you as he most likely believed there was something wrong.

"I wanted to-" Your words failed to exit your throat. You coughed forcibly before continuing. "I wanted to apologize." 

"Apologize for what?" Picard asked, staring through you as if to try and recall a possible situation that would warrant an apology.

"I messed up the execution of your order." You kept your hands by your side, your posture rigidly uncomfortable. "I was distracted-"

"You know, back when I was in the academy, I too, often made small mistakes." A small smile spread on his face.

"But I've graduated from the academy, sir."

"Only a few months ago." He shook his head. You gulped; you'd thought he didn't know a thing about you.

"Thank you, Captain." You shifted your feet, dropping your gaze to his hands. "What are you reading?"

Your attempt at small conversation was unbearably contrived, unfortunately. 

"A favourite of mine." Picard looked down at the weathered book. "I would love to discuss it further, but I believe you have duties to return to."

You realized you'd been holding your breath. You opened your mouth to try and continue the conversation... but quickly deemed there was no point in embarrassing yourself any further.

You nodded and spun around on your heels; the tension so thick, you could've cut it with a knife.

Or maybe that's just what you thought. It was the most awkward situation you'd experienced in a long time; however, unbeknownst to you, there would be _many_ more similar moments.


End file.
